According to recent studies, one out of three adults age 65 and older falls each year with that risk increasing proportionately with age. For adults age 80, one in two will fall each year. These falls are the leading cause of injury related death among those age 65 and older and account for 87% of all fractures for those in this age group. Additionally, for those who fall and are unable to get up on their own, the length of time spent immobile can affect their prognosis. Within 30 to 60 minutes of the fall, compression causes muscle cells to begin breaking down. Other complications include but are not limited to dehydration, pressure sores, hypothermia and pneumonia. Even if the fall does not result in injury to the individual, 47% of non-injured fallers cannot get up without assistance. The present invention is directed to overcoming the problem of an undetected fall by an individual, such as, but not limited to an elderly person, who is home alone and unable to get up on their own.